


Doom Marine Vs IT

by Commando0



Category: Doom (Video Games), IT - Stephen King, The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commando0/pseuds/Commando0
Summary: Ben and the entire loser club faced off against Pennywise AKA 'IT' but they didn't count on the Doom Slayer to intervene in their battle. The Doom Marine was already here to end to Demon Clown's centuries of terror and it's killing spree for good.





	Doom Marine Vs IT

**Derry , Maine **

The Sewers A figure in green wandering through the tunnel of dark streams of shitty water, his saw off shotgun in his hand and his green armour covered with shadows of the darkness inside. The Doom Marine mysterious found himself in the sewers after the defeat of Olivier Pierce, the closing of the hell portal and Dr. Samuel Hayden 's betrayal. " Demon Presence detected 700 meters," reported Vega the AI in the Doom Slayer's hub. The Doomslayer paused when he felt something tapping his foot. Looking he saw a dozen mutilated limbs and heads of children floating in the water occupying the sewers.

Three words came to the Super Soldier. "Demons must die.' Vowing to find the demon and make him pay for centuries of terror. Putting two shells into the shotgun and pull back the pump; lock and load. He will find the demon and kill it in a horrible way. He continued walking and heard the laughter and snarls of a clown's voice echoing from the tunnels. It was the sound of the child-eating demon, Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Then the screams and cries of children echoed from another side of the tunnels. The rage was coming to the It's doorstep, the Doom Slayer was here and Pennywise will not see this coming.

The Doom Marine raced to the end of the tunnel leading to a large open Dom like chamber wide open space and there was a mountain of debris, toys and waste along with the bodies of children including limbs hovering in mid-air around the strange mountain. Then in the midst of the chaos, he saw a group of kids facing off a clown-like a monster and they were attempting to fight him but were close to being killed and worse the clown monster took a kid hostage in his grip. "I'll take him, I take all of you." Snarled Pennywise as he held Ben hostage in front of his friends.

"I feast on your flesh as I feed on your fears." But Stan, Ben, Richie, Eddie, Stan, Mike and Beverly held their ground staring hard with fear burning in their eyes, refusing to leave their friend behind. "You will leave us be." Said Pennywise with an evil sneer on his face but he was unaware of the Doom Slayer who moved stealthily around the mountain of toys ignoring the bodies of the children in the air.

"I will take only him and I will have my long rest ." laughed Pennywise as he tightens the grip " Until you-" Pennywise didn't finish his sentence when he senses someone else was there with the Loser Club. The kids saw a man in green armour and a helmet visor covering his face armed with a saw-off shotgun appearing around the mountain of toys. The Doom Marine stood behind the clown as he kept his distance away from the threat. Everyone was neither confused or shocked to see it's presence. Felt the chills behind it's back, the clown turned around dropping Ben to the ground and looked back with a hint of curiously at the Doom Slayer who glazed at him dangerously. Ben scrambled to safely of his friends who took a step back away from Pennywise and the Doom Slayer in their standoff.

"What the fuck is that thing?" gasped Eddie.

"He got a fucking gun!"

" What the fuck is that thing?" gasped Richie.

"Please do not tell me that another it. "What is that a shotgun?" asked Stan. "Oh god no. That is not real"

" What do we have here? Come to ruined the show well then after I tear the living fresh out of you." Snarled an arrogant Pennywise grinned with a toothy smile on his face. Nevertheless, the chills in the demon's spine were screaming warning signs at the unfamiliar presence. The Doomslayer stood there like a statue like it was draining it's fear out of him and said in a mechanized voice. "Fuck You."

The kids gasped. The Clown let out a roar as it charged toward him with supernatural speed like a twister but the reacting DoomSlayer raised the shotgun and fired. At the same time, Bill and his friends screamed in shock and terror at the boom of the shotgun. Stan and Ben both flinched and covered their ears. Mike dropped his spike and stood there froze and scared with his eyes wide along with with his jaw open, Beverly and Eddie screamed in terror at the new horror. Both Richie and Bill still on the ground closed their eyes.

The first shot from the saw off shotgun blast Pennywise right into the chest sending him flying backwards and hit the wall hard Pennywise roared with anger and pain with his yellow eyes flaring with rage. Shotgun wounds in the Clown's chest were bleeding black mist. "What the fuck is that ?" screamed Eddie. "I don't know." Cried, Ben. "How is that possible?" Screamed Pennywise, with his hands covering his wounds as he rose on his feet while the loser club watches the fight uncomfortably and it was violent even though it was traumatic. Was that mysterious man here to save them. The Doomslayer's weaponry was design to combat demons plus its ordnance pay gruesome firepower to deliver the middle finger to every unholy demon basterds.

"He is trying to kill it you guys," shouted Bill to his friends as he saw the mysterious man's true colour. The Doom Slayer grinned behind his helmet at the first strike while he put two shells in the saw-off shotgun. The Clown leaped forward with his arms wide for the kill and teeth too. But the Doom Slayer was ready and raised the shotgun but the Clown was quickly and swap the shotgun off his hands and lured to bite off the Doom 's head. The Doom Slayer sees red and threw a punch right into the clown's face then he kicks right into Pennywise's stomach knocking backwards on his feet then commando roll towards his saw-off shotgun.

The Super Soldier fired two rounds of pellet but this time the saw off shotgun blew off Pennywise's left arm into bits and black mist as the Clown jump back on his feet. It attempted to dash but another blast blew off its arm. The demon clown screamed in pain and terror as his left arm reduced to a stump of bleeding mist. At the same time, the Doom Slayer switch to his ordinary shotgun. Pump back the chamber for another shotgun round ignoring the kids were screaming kill it "How could you?" roared Pennywise. "You will pay when I feast on your flesh." Noticing the laughing clown was regenerating from the wounds, he fired three shotgun rounds as the charging Doom Slayer advanced for the kill but Pennywise charged forward ignoring the gunshots blasting through his demon hide.

Right arms transformer into the claw, leashed out swift strike knocking the Doom Slayer off his feet and sends him flying and crashed into the wall. The clown leaped toward the Doom Slayer who was about to get up. The clown slashed down almost piecing the Doom Slayer's helmet, forced to him to drop the shotgun. The Door Slayer quickly catches the talon with supernatural efficient but holding the Clown on its unholy neck to keep the monster from biting.

With the Doom Slayer pinned down and it was only seconds before the pennywise takes a bite from the Doom Slayer's face. "We got to do something. "said Beverly as she picks up a pipe from the ground. " What are w..w..we going to do?' choked Ben, "Help him." Shouted Beverly "Let go." Beverly was the first to charge, then Ben who quickly pick up a pipe, then Eddie , Mike, Ben, Stan and Richie who quickly grab pipes or spike or a bat from the ground or from the pile. They all raced toward the monster struggling with the Doomslayer still pinned on the ground.

Courage burning in their eyes from the inspiration from their saviour's defiance and the will to stand up and fight against their tormentor. It's now the time to rescue their saviour. Ben leaped on the clown's back and wrapped his arms around the neck and at the same time, the kids start to pound on the clown. Bats, spikes and pipes slammed into the back. Reacting to Having the clown caught off guard, the DoomSlayer shot a straight punch into Pennywise's face. His armoured fist slammed into the jaw of the clown-like a wrecking ball ; knocking It's teeth and spilling blood at the same time.

Pennywise stumbled back on the ground with his face and jaw broken as the kids scrambled back into cover. The Doomslayer rose on his face and leaped on the clown delivering rage full blows on Pennywise's face , blood spat around the ground as the clown's face was beaten to a plum while the clown laughed from the pain. Ben and his friends watched with sickening ease to see their worst nightmare beaten to death. The Doomslayer continued his punches with both hands with brutal ease. Ben had his arms around Beverly protectively who had her mouth closed with both hands and tears in her eyes. Other flinched at the sound of the beaten continuing. The Doomslayer thrust his fist straight into the forehead of the clown , nearly cracking the skull and this clown was tough like hell. T

he Doomslayer was unforgiving when he rose up on both feet while Pennywise giggled and chocked on his pain .

"What are you waiting for ? Do it again , Shoot him!" screamed Eddie

" Shooting the fucking clown! He getting the fuck up." Shouted Richie.

Pennywise's face was a mess of bruises, skin cracked, his jaw slammed open but defeated and then in the Doomslayer hands materialized a chaingun. Pennywise eyes widen with fear as the barrel of the massive chaingun begun to Doomslayer pulled the trigger unleashing its payload of 155 tungsten slugs right into Pennywise's chest. Bullets ripped the legs away from torso apart in a blaze of fury next the legs were torn apart in a storm of flesh, and smoke. The Loser club flinched, turned away and covered their ears and eyes from the carnage. Pennywise screamed in pain and horror as the Gatling gun ripped off his legs and he realized that the Doomslayer is a demon-killing machine and a soul full of hatred for the demon.

He joyfully spends decades of hunting and murdering children now become clown the hunted now limbless, he was at the mercy of the Doomslayer. Fear burning in the Pennywise's eyes as he desperately tried to crawl away from the Doomslayer still with the chaingun smoking standing beside him was Ben and his friends who courageously stand their ground. Pennywise thrust his other arm on the ground to pull his weight forward however his legs were maimed by the DoomSlayer's weaponry. His fears for the Doomslayer consumed into the Super Soldier's rage. There was no mercy for Pennywise and only extreme prejudice for the Doomslayer to perform. The Doomslayer's minigun materialized into another large weapon the infamous BFG (Big Fucking Gun).

The Loser club had their mouths dropped at the size of the weapon at its chunking size , it's growing green lines and it's an open box-like barrel. " What is that ?" gasped Stan. "Oh my god." Gasp Mike with horror in his eyes "How can I know it's a big blaster from Star Wars. " shouted a shocked Eddie "Shooting the goddam gun. Kill him." DoomSlayer raised the BFG cannon right at terrified Pennywise's face and green lines began to grow until the gun was ready to fire.

"Please! Please! We only playing." Begged Pennywise with vain " You know Georgie is such a nice boy. " Seeing red , Ben took a step forward, no longer terrorized by the clown as he faces his nightmare head-on. "That why you didn't kill Beverly because s.s.s. was afraid of you not anymore. You are the one that is afraid because you are going to stave and burn in hell." Said Ben coldly and then his eyes glanced at the DoomSlayer. "This is for Georgie and everyone you killed."

"Welcome to the loser club asshole." roared Richie with defiance in his tone.

" Do it. Just do it" Said Ben to the Doomslayer who happily to comply.

The BFG barrel glowed with greenish energy as the Doomslayer grinned behind his helmet. Pennywise gasped with terror and confusion at the glowing barrel of the cannon.

"Fuck You." Said the Doomslayer as he pulls the trigger.

"He thrusts his hands against the post and insists he sees the ghost. He thrust his hands against the-" Pennywise sadly didn't finish his last words as the BFG fired a green orb of impossible energy struck Pennywise square right into the chest. The kids covered their eyes and look away as the bright green orb detonated into a storm of green electricity and plasma but vaporized a screaming Pennywise until there is nothing left but a massive crater on the ground.

Ben, Bill , Mike, Stan , Eddie, Richie and Beverly took a step forward pasting the Doomslayer who lowered the weapon and glazed the crater. A traumatic turn of events was completely over.

"He dead." Said Mike. Ben and his friends breathed with relief that Pennywise is dead and the nightmare is now over forever. They all face the Doomslayer

"He's dead." Said Beverly "It over. He killed him." Before was already wrapping her arms around the DoomSlayer.

Then Ben too "Thank you so much Mr. I would be dead if you came."

" Ah man, I am so happy you save my friends and kill the fucking clown." Said Eddie with joy "It goddam over."

" It over because of you." cried Stan with tears pouring from his eyes hugging the marine

" Thank you so much." Said Mike wrapped his arms too then Richie, Stan and Bill. The kids were crying their thanks and gratitude of their saviour who looking at the kids hugging him around him as the monster's reign of terror finally ended. The BFG was still in his hands. The kids and the Doomslayer watched as the bodies of the missing children came floating down. May their souls rest in peace.

" You are some Super GI are you." Asked Ben handing back the super shotgun." With the cool guns and you are badass types right."

The Doomslayer nodded silently as he had his eyes one the carter of Pennywise's grave waiting for something to emerge. "Guess I would be writing about what I did in the summer." Said Eddie. Later Ben found his little brother's rain jacket before breaking into tears while he grieved for his brother, his friends confront him as they hugged their friend as the DoomSlayer stood beside them.

Ben fought through tears as he held the yellow jacket in his hands as the group walked towards the tunnel. The Doomslayer had his hand on Ben's shoulder. Before they leave, the Doomslayer pull out a frag grenade and was about to pull the pin. Beverly offered to throw the grenade so the Doomslayer handed the frag to Beverly who swiftly threw it to an open carnival box before exploded in a storm of flames. Beverly watch as the box burned as the fires torched off her trauma from her kidnapping.

" Are you coming Bev ?" asked Stan "I don't want to be there anymore."

"Okay let's get out of here," said Beverly with a soft simile on her face before holding hands with the Doomslayer. The Loser club were outcasts in their town but all of them had a common enemy It now they walked into hell and came out of the fire with the help of the DoomSlayer. Ben ,Mike , Stan , Eddie and Bill along with the DoomSlayer who was holding his hands with Beverly as they walked through the tunnel to safety.

Once the group was out of the haunted house and the lair of Pennywise, the Doom marine stood on the ground observing the fresh ground of green, the trees and the blue skies filled with clouds. Watching the kids were wrapping hands around each other, patting each other's backs and chatting with relief a simile inside his helmet that humanity was safe for good.

Glad he was back on Earth for now then go back to Mars to settle scores with Dr. Hayden. "I have to go." The marine answered to the kids as his hub conformed teleportation back to Mars. "Where to ?" asked Beverly curiously. "To settle a score. All of you don't follow me." Said the DoomSlayer to the kids.

Beverly warped her hands around the Doomslayer then Ben and his friends "Thank you for saving me, B..Beverly and everyone." Said Ben up to the Doom Marine. "Thank you for stopping it for good. Who are you?" The Doom Slayer then answered, "I am the Doom Marine." His armoured suit glowing blue particles and beams of thin light. With a blink of a flash, the Doom Slayer was gone and the loser club felt they were going to sleep soundly at night.

* * *

**Epilogue **

**2 weeks later **

Ben, Beverly, Stan, Bill, Mike, Eddie and Richie sat in the chairs of a meeting room with a large table. "Uh what are we even waiting for ?" asked Richie with annoyance in his tone. "We don't know?" said Mike calmly until the door to the room opened revealing a man in his fifties in a suit, black hair, glasses and carrying a briefcase. He placed the case on the table and took a seat and facing the loser club.

Then Ben was the first to speak up. "Uh sir..w. are ..y..you?" asked confused Ben. The man gave a gentle simile. "I am a doctor." answered the man. "Doctor ?" asked Ben. "I am also chemical fieldologist and a neurosurgeon includes an investigator. "said the man "My name is Dr Henry Jekyll. But a lawyer."

"Chemical what and you said you are some lawyer? Are we been sued?" asked Eddie "I am Bill."Said the boy "This is Beverly, Mike , Stan , Ben, Eddie and Richie." "Ben or I would say William Bill Denbrough; born and raised with parents and my condolences to your brother's passing," said Dr. Jekylls as he looked at the file of the boy. " That's my middle names and everyone was used to call me Bill." stated Bill. " Now let get down to business, shall we. Do you know why I am here children ?" asked Dr. Henry Jekyll studied the children one by one. "A small band of misfits banded together on a common goal; trouble."

"Really? Explain to us why the heck are we doing here?" scoffed Mike crossing his arms."I got packs to deliver."

"Why are you here?" asked Ben curiously."What's going on Dr Jekll?"

"It is because I am conducting an investigation on these missing children here in this town. But my theory believes this town has a history of cursed turn of sinister events and forgotten atrocities. There was something or someone been involved in the streak of missing children which I find very disturbing." Dr. Henry had his eyes on the children who gazed at him with confusion.

" You and your friends are the main sources of this investigation. However, I believed you saw something sinister, unspeakable and horrific. But I can see it in you and would you like to share your story of what you have seen in the sewers." revelled the man

"You saw a monster. What do you fear?" Said Dr. Henry opening up a briefcase and pull out a photograph of a piece of wood with the name Pennywise the Dancing Clown, slide the photograph of for the rest of the kids to see.

"My associates find it disturbing when they explore the sewers of your town. I would not spare you the horrible details; it will be a full blow story soon and all I asking is your cooperation in this twisted turned of events. You can go home as fast as possible.

Bill hesitated for a moment and the loser club looked shaking up at the name of their nightmare. He remembers the Super Soldier who killed it. His friends would not dare to say anything until Bill breaks the silence.

"If…I told you what I have seen or what this thing you are looking all be dead by now if IT was here. You would believe me, right Dr. Jekyll." Said Bill to Dr. Jekyll. However, Dr. Jekyll looked doubtful and gave a hard looked at Ben. "We see about your answer Ben but we along with your friends are going to have a nice long chat." Said Dr. Jekyll.

**He Will Never Stop, He Must Always Rip And Tear.**


End file.
